Show Time!
by Yuwang
Summary: When Momo Hinamori suddenly becomes famous and leaves her best friend Rukia Kuchiki behind, Rukia vows to destroy her. However, fate and a certain white haired prodigy have other plans for her. Sort of based on Skip Beat! AU. HitsuRuki.


**Show Time!**

**Rated:** T

**Characters:** Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Pairing: **HitsuRuki

**Author:** Yukinax

**Summary: **When Momo Hinamori suddenly becomes famous and leaves her best friend Rukia Kuchiki behind, Rukia vows to destroy her. However, fate and a certain white haired prodigy have other plans for her. Sort of based on Skip Beat! AU. HitsuRuki.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or Skip Beat!

* * *

"Ah, one coffee please!"

Rukia Kuchiki smiled warmly and wrote down the order on her trusted notepad, "It'll be right out, sir!" The middle-aged man with a dandruff problem blushed and returned to his obviously much younger date.

The girl returned to the counter and placed the order on the register before shouting the order to the chef. She suddenly whirled around to see her co-worker come in with a messy ponytail and a sheepish look on her face.

"Kuchiki-san! I'm so sorry I'm late, I'll take it from here," the younger woman apologized.

Rukia grinned and patted her back, "It's all right, at least you're here now, right?"

The girl smiled back and let out a relieved sigh before receiving an earful from the manager. Rukia backed away, still smiling and when no one was looking sprinted to the change room. _CURSES! Now I'll be late to my next job! Thanks for nothing Yamadou-san! _Glaring hatefully, the ebony haired girl hurriedly changed into her usual old jumper and worn out jeans before slamming the locker door shut.

"Hey Midori-chan, have you heard? The role of Sakura on _Ai Shiteru _is going to be played by an upcoming actress named Hinamori Momo!"

Rukia froze.

"Oh her! She's so pretty! I loved her in _Shukumei._"

_Hinamori Momo got a role on Ai Shiteru. HINAMORI MOMO. ROLE. AI SHITERU. _

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Rukia at the top of her voice.

The other two girls in the room jumped at the sudden interruption and slowly turned to the black haired woman who was currently frothing at the mouth.

"K-Kuchiki-san? A…are you okay?" the one called Midori-chan asked nervously while the other girl threw terrified looks at the slightly unconscious midget.

"Tell me…when…is this show on?" she gurgled unimpressively.

"Uh…six-thirty tonight?"

Abruptly, Rukia stood up, bowed quickly and scrambled out of the room leaving behind two extremely baffled girls.

"I always thought that Kuchiki-san was a quiet girl…"

…

"Momo! Is it true? Have you really got a role on a show?" Rukia cried excitedly as soon as she walked through the front door of her and Momo's modest apartment five hours after her job at _Happy Burgers._

The black haired, violet eyed girl ran into her best friend's bedroom with a large grin on her pale face. Instead of seeing her friend sitting on the bed munching on low carb snacks and watching television as usual she finds herself staring at a neatly made bed and a completely empty wardrobe. Her smile was swept away as she whisked around the room like a devil looking for her fellow roommate. _It's okay Rukia! I bet she just went out for a walk! _Rukia thought nervously, trying to calm herself. The seventeen year old girl's eyes darted from side to side until she finally saw an expertly hidden envelope behind the oak bedside table. Her shaking hands came down and she hastily ripped the envelope open and started reading.

_My agent said it would be better if I left and found my own apartment. Don't worry; you'll still see me on television! Goodbye Rukia-san!_

_Momo Hinamori_

_At Rising Star Studios_

The piece of letter fluttered to the ground in slow motion and a second later so did Rukia. _She….she…didn't even say thank you! All those times when I paid the rent…and bought the groceries…and paid those freaking expensive electricity bills…NO THANK YOU? _Calmly, Rukia began to get up, her plump lips opened and four syllables came out in a violent scream.

"!"

As if by magic, the television turned on and the theme song to _Ai Shiteru _started playing. When Hinamori's face appeared, Rukia scowled and threw her slipper at the screen. _That baka! How could she do this to me? _A small tear escaped from her eye before she wiped it away promptly and glared at Hinamori's smiling face in the picture frame on top of the television.

"I vow…when I see you again. You will be destroyed. Just you wait and see Hinamori!"

…

**Rukia Kuchiki's Chappy Happy To Do List**

**Destroy Hinamori**

**Get a job in Show biz**

**Buy groceries**

**Pay Rent**

**Burn anything that belongs to Hinamori**

Rukia groaned, her To Do List normally only had three points now she was up to a whopping five! Today was going to be a busy day. She sluggishly slipped out of her bed and tried to tame the thing called hair that was resting on her head. The pale skinned girl eventually gave up and trotted towards her small bathroom.

"Today is a new day. I'm still going to completely demolish Hinamori but now, I'll have no conscience," she muttered wickedly into the mirror as if talking to someone.

The morning went by fast and before she knew it she was walking out of the door. _Well, since Mo-Hinamori is employed in Rising Star I might as well take a job in their rival! _She quickly scanned the newspaper for anything that stood out but after twelve minutes of desperately looking at words she came to the conclusion that she actually had to apply directly at the headquarters.

Sighing, Rukia began her long walk to the nearest bus station because she was too stupid to buy a car despite living in Tokyo for three years. She simply trusted her good old bike. Unfortunately, the agency, Cast Me, was on the other side of the city. Rukia finally arrived at the bus station just in time to see her bus pull up; she grinned and hopped on giving the correct amount of change to the bus driver and taking her seat at the back of the bus. For the first time in two days, Rukia put her head against the window and did nothing but think.

"_Rukia-chan! Wait up!" _

_A six year old Rukia looked back and stuck her tongue out at her friend, "You're too slow Momo! All the watermelons will be gone!" _

_It was summer in Karakura town and a pair of girls were playing around in the backyard of an ordinary humble home. The violet eyed girl giggled cheekily at her fellow companion and proceeded to run faster towards the wooden fence leading to the house next door. She crouched down and wriggled under the fence, being the small girl she was she made it through without a scratch._

"_Hmph! You're going to get in trouble, you know!" Momo chastised, with her hands on her hips and a haughty look on her face._

_Rukia paused, and placed her hand through the hole underneath the fence, "I know you want to come as well. So take my hand already!"_

Hinamori was her closest friend, probably her only friend as well. They left everyone at Karakura behind when Hinamori decided she wanted to become famous. Being the supportive girl she was, Rukia offered to come with her. While Hinamori applied at many jobs and her face slowly became recognizable, Rukia was working at two jobs to support them. She gave up many things but she couldn't give up Hinamori. _She was the only person there for me when I was alone. She convinced her parents to adopt me because my parents were never around to look after me. _

She cried. It came out as a few tears but soon turned into a waterfall. Rukia hated crying, it made her feel weak but now, for a few moments, she wanted to feel weak. She wished this had all been a dream and that she and Momo were still friends. She wished she had never left for Tokyo and had somehow convinced Momo to stay. She wished that this was all some kind of nightmare.

* * *

**A/N Well, there it is. The first chapter of Show Time! Sounded pretty angsty at the end didn't it? I swear I did not mean that to happen. Well, just so you know this will be HITSURUKI. Toshiro will appear in the next chapter. This is very very very very very loosely based on Skip Beat! I will be putting all Author Notes at the end of every chapter. And this will be updated every Saturday (hopefully) This is my first multi-chapter HitsuRuki fic and my second HitsuRuki Fic. Now, there will be a tiny, tiny bit of Momo-bashing. TINY! Don't press that back button! I like Momo but it's so easy to make her the antagonist in this story. =3= Forgive me, please *bows* **

**Song of the update: Trickery Casino by Kagamine Rin and Len (Yes, I listen to Vocaloid =P)**

**I hope I do okay on this story! I will try my hardest to not make this a complete fail! **

**Dictionary:**

**Ai Shiteru= I love you**

**Shukumei= Destiny**

**Cast Me= Name of a show biz company I made up**

**Rising Star= Look at above**

**ALL SONGS/SHOWS/COMPANIES IN THIS STORY IS MADE UP BY ME!**


End file.
